I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve for irrigation control units.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
In the gardening sector, automatic timed irrigation systems provided with control devices that can be programed by the user are becoming increasingly prevalent.
Such devices comprise substantially a control unit that operates one or more solenoid valves. The solenoid valves comprise a hydraulic element for cutting-off the flow of water, and an electromagnet for the operation of said hydraulic element.
Solenoid valves for irrigation control units should meet very specific requisites. For example, solenoid valves should have a small size, not require any maintenance, and have a very low consumption of electrical energy. Further, the solenoid valves should also operate with a very low water pressure (this occurs, e.g., when the water to be used for irrigation is provided by a tank where rain water is collected).
The object of the present invention is to provide a solenoid valve for irrigation control units that meets the above requisites.